


One Girl For Me

by Thatsjustit



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Erin's not so into it at first, F/F, Jillian's a bit of player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsjustit/pseuds/Thatsjustit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann’s a bit of a cocky douche. The first words she ever spoke to her were flirtatious for Christ’s sake. Like she expected Erin’s tongue to roll out of her mouth just by hearing her say the words “come here often?” Well that definitely wasn’t the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Girl For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so take that into consideration lol. And I like starting sentences with and. Like I just did, just now. Also I love ellipsis, Enjoy!

 

 

If you ask Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann’s a bit of a cocky douche. The first words she ever spoke to her were flirtatious for Christ’s sake. Like she expected Erin’s tongue to roll out of her mouth just by hearing her say the words “come here often?” Well that _definitely_ wasn’t the case.

 

And when Erin somehow gets roped into coming along to the mansion, Holtz has the gall to point a camera in her face and make fun of her (perfectly sized) bowtie. Holtzmann also doesn’t seem to know the concept of personal space. She’s loud, munching on pringles in the middle of seeing an actual ghost (try saying no to these salty parabolas) and oozes a type of confidence that’s kinda off putting.

 

So when Holtzmann winks at Erin over the table with a straw dangling from her smiling mouth she doesn’t blush, not at _all_.

 

_________________

 

They’re out looking for a class two apparition, nothing too dire, but of course Erin still gets slimed. It covers her from head to toe, sticky and green.

 

“Aw, man,” Erin whines. “Why is it always me?”

 

“Hmm. Probably something about your uptight nature sets them off?” Jillian steps towards her once they’ve trapped the ghost, poking Erin in the chest and coming back with a goo filled finger.

 

“Oh, shut it Holtzmann,” Erin wipes her eyes free of the gunk and flings her hands towards Jillian.

 

“You know,” Holtzmann laughs and jumps out of the way of the slime, “if we shower together I’m pretty sure the slime will come off much easier.”

 

“If you two are finished flirting over there, it’s time to get back to the lab!” Abby’s yelling from the doorway that Patty has already disappeared into.

 

Erin stutters while Jillian smirks. “I- I’m not flirting! I’m freaking covered in this filth and she’s being… annoying!”

 

“Well, I for one, was flirting. Successfully at that, going by the pink hue your cheeks are under all of,” Holtzmann points towards the slime, “that.”

 

Erin just scoffs and pushes past Jillian towards the door, making sure to bump shoulders so Holtzmann’s dumb (ok not dumb, it’s really nice actually) leather jacket gets some slime on it.

 

_________________

 

 

Holtzmann’s dimples are really deep but her right’s the deeper one and Erin hates that she knows that. Why is she paying so much attention to indents in the face of a person she finds irksome? Dimples are a freaking birth defect! They shouldn't make a person _more_ attractive. And yes, she admits Holtzmann’s attractive, because there’s no way of getting around that.

 

But Jillian knows she’s attractive and she also know that her attractiveness isn't the only thing going for her, being a brilliant engineer and all. She has people all around New York City swooning. One news anchor on NBC describes her as the “young _Ghost_ busting gearhead who has people shaking in their boots for a completely different reason.” Girls call the lab, leaving messages with Kevin that he can barely recall (he’s getting steadily better, though) about how cute she is and then leave their numbers, telling Jillian to call them. Nerdy boys who probably haven’t even hit puberty yet send her fan mail telling her how her intelligence is even more attractive than her physical features. Which, Erin hates to admit, is a bit true. She’ll never tell her that though. God she could imagine how big her head would swell.

 

_________________

 

It's their break and they’re all in the lab eating lunch when the phone rings and Erin looks towards the reception area at the front of the fire station. Kevin’s just stepped out so Erin takes it upon herself to answer it. Could be an emergency and the other three women seem too engrossed in their Chinese takeout to get it.

 

“Ghostbusters,” Erin sigh because she still not one hundred percent sold on the name.

 

“Oh my god, is this Jillian?” Jesus Christ it’s one of those girls calling for Holtzmann, again.

 

“No. It’s Erin..Gilbert, do you have a situation you’d like us to check out,” she asks because she’s holding out hope it’s more than another wasted call at the hands of Jillian’s attractiveness.

 

“Um…” oh god there’s giggling, “sure. Can we speak to Jillian?”

 

“No. Look, if you have a situation you can let me know, otherwise...”

 

“God, can you just put her on,” the girl asks, then there’s another voice in the background, “why does she have a stick up her ass?”

 

Erin rolls her eyes and hangs up, slamming the phone down in the holder so hard all three women look up from their cartons of chinese food.

 

“Damn Gilbert,” Patty winces. “What’s got you wound so tight?”

 

Erin gives a pointed look towards Jillian. “Holtzmann can you call off your army of horny teenagers please, this _is_ actually a place of business.”

 

“Erin...” Jillian stays in her seat, but rolls her chair the several feet it takes to get where Erin stands and grabs one of her hands.

 

“Sweet, sweet Erin. There is nothing I can do about my adoring fans. I mean c’mon, I save New York City on a daily basis, I’m pretty sure you can’t find anyone else on this planet who can build a Proton Glove and the Pack with as much accuracy and finesses as myself. And of course,“ Jillian moves the hand not holding Erin’s to her own chest.

 

 

“You can’t forget these dashing good looks,” she says, finishing her sentence with her most winsome smile.

 

 

Ugh. There goes those dimples, popping more and more the wider her obnoxious grin gets. Erin snatches her hand away. “Whatever just...when that news reporter that seem so hung up on you interviews you again, make a psa about not calling here for anything other than ghost related purposes.”

 

“My God, Gilbert. Jealousy's kind of hot on you.”

 

“Oh please, don’t flatter yourself, Jillian.”

 

“Babe, that look in your eyes, I’ve seen it before. No need to be so hostile, everyone loves me. Especially the ladies. It’s like a…” Jillian snaps her fingers, searching for the right phrase, “a rite of passage for queer girls, such as yourself.”

 

“How do you even kn- no you know what? I’m not going to play into this.” Erin walks out of the station in a huff.

 

_________________

 

 

Erin has what Jillian said earlier in her head all night. She knows she’s bisexual, has known since she was sixteen when Abby had made a joke about the two of them being each other’s dates for prom and they’d grab a hotel room and do what real dates do. Abby couldn’t even finish the sentence without laughing. And Erin, well let’s just say her giggles were far in between and a little stifled.

 

But that was twenty years ago, she’s completely over that, she thinks.

 

Jillian though, she’s so irritatingly cute. With her dimples and how her jaw sort of juts out when she’s _really_ smiling and her short stature plus wacky wardrobe make for a tantalizing combo. Jillian’s so presumptuous though, how does she even know Erin’s feeling this way? _All queer girls love her?_ That can’t be true. Hmm, well, she does have girls calling the fire station all the time. But that has nothing to do with Erin herself. So Holtzmann shouldn’t be so sure of herself--because her cocky nature is a turn _off._

 

_________________

 

Working with Jillian’s a hassle, imagine living with her. When Jillian called the second floor of the fire station as hers she obviously wasn’t being reasonable, because there’s five of them. And Kevin’s clothes alone could fill an entire floor. Patty and Kevin’s rooms are on the first floor. While Abby, Jillian and Erin’s own room is on the second floor. The lab taking up the whole third floor.

 

And of course Erin’s room is right across from Jillian’s. So when it’s late at night and the firehouse is at it’s quietest she’s the one to hear Jillian’s tinkering. The tinkering turning into loud bangs and randoms shouts until she hears the beginning of some eighties pop song.

 

It’s three in the morning just forty minutes after catching a nasty apparition and Erin’s in bed on the brink of sleep when she hears what sounds like Queen singing _I_ _want to break free._ So she get up because it's freaking late and Holtzmann has to know how late it is.

 

She bangs on the door for at least thirty seconds before Jillian swings it open. Her hair’s wild and she wearing a too large t-shirt with joan jett’s face on it and boxers with pink polka dots etched into them, her burgundy socks pull up high on her calfs.

 

“Erin, what a lovely surprise! What brings you to my humble abode?” She’s leaning her forearm on the door frame, her body swaying closer to Erin with every movement.

 

“Um,” Erin takes a step back. “The music, Holtz, it's a bit-” Jillian has a small smirk on her face, “-a bit loud. If you could just um turn it down… some…”

 

“Anything for you my darling, would you like to come in? Oh you'll love what I'm working on, come. Come look.” Jillian grabs Erin's arm and pulls her through the doorway.

 

“O-okay.”

 

Jillian walks over to her phone and turns Queen to a reasonable volume. Then walks to the other end of her room, sidestepping gadget after gadget until she reaches a table that’s surface is so covered it’s hard to tell the color of it.

 

Holtzmann picks one of the inventions laid out on it and holds it out to Erin.

 

“Here put this on. Right on the collar of your shirt. You know what I'll do it, don't want you breaking the prototype.”

 

She moves over to Erin and pulls her closer by the hem of her shirt and clips the little gadget that's shaped like a tiny ghost to her collar.

 

“Go on. Press it.” She had that giddy quality about her when she say it. Like she's so proud of what she's done and it's so captivating it takes Erin a while to realize she’s staring and not actually moving to press the button. Holtzmann gives her an encouraging nod.  

 

“Oh right, right,” she presses the ghost and jumps, startled. The ghost having spread out in front of her in a thin sheet of metal.

 

“It’s to protect you! From the slime.” Jillian starts to ramble, “I tried to make it as compact as possible but the metal’s a little restricting… hard to move with it. Hmmm maybe I'll make the shield out of some kind of plastic? Would you be okay with plastic?”

 

Erin's in shock. For the past three apparitions they've caught Erin's gotten slimed each time. She vaguely remembers telling Holtz she's tired of it, that getting slimed is starting to put a damper on her mood (it feels like the slime’s after me personally) but she never expected Holtzmann to _remember_ let alone build something for her.

 

It’s quite sweet really.

 

“I don’t even- thank you, Holtz.”

 

“No problem, cupcake. Anything to help out a damsel in distress.” She gives a wink.

 

Erin rolls her eyes, “God you just have to ruin every sentimental moment with your flirting don’t you?”

 

“Ruin? Babes, you know you love it.” And there it is, the moment’s over.

 

“Thank you, Holtzmann, for the... “ she trails off.

 

“I call it,” Holtz pauses for dramatic effect. “The Slime Safe.”

 

“Yes, well thank you. For the Slime Safe. I’m going to bed, keep the music to a reasonable level please.”

 

“Okie dokes, angel face!”

 

Erin rolls her eyes and walks out of Jillian’s room with a smile on her face.

 

_________________

 

After that Erin can’t seem to help but see Jillian’s good qualities. Like how she remembers that Erin loves fortune cookies so whenever they order Chinese Holtz always tells Bennie to stuff the bag with them. Or like when Jillian is sent a fan letter by a six year old girl asking her if she’d come to her birthday party (because she’s her _favorite ghostbuster ever_ _)_ Jillian doesn’t hesitate at all. She calls the number written on the letter, gets confirmation from the mother and she’s on her way to a child’s birthday party in full Ghostbuster gear. And when a particularly nasty man screams at Erin, “ain’t no bitches gonna hunt no ghosts, they’re still all around the city, if you were actually good at you job they-” Jillian tells him off in such a manner that Erin would be surprised if he ever said a word out of turn ever again. It honestly makes her attraction to Holtzmann _that_ more concrete.

 

But when Jillian leaves her phone on the table one day while she runs out to the nearest Home Depot to buy another fire extinguisher (Holtzmann used the only back up on the numerous amount of small fires she’s caused in the last month) she remembers why she doesn’t want to get pulled into the vortex of one Jillian Holtzmann.

 

The phone buzzes insistently, lighting up each time and distracting Erin from cataloging the ghosts they’ve caught in the past week. She sighs and looks up from what she’s doing and debates whether or not to get up to just click the sleep button on Holtz’s phone so she can work in peace.

 

Erin decides she should and walks across the room to turn if off. When she picks the phone up her eyes automatically look at the notifications popping up (because really, it’s hard not to) and she rolls her eyes in exasperation. There’s two different unsaved number lighting up the screen and one with the red X emoji saved as the name.

 

_Hey Jill, I had fun last night. A real treat ;) Would love to do it again. Give me a call sweetie_

 

Jill? Really? Who even calls Holtz that? Her number isn’t even saved!

 

_Hi this is Karen from the other night. You told me to text you if i’d ever wanted to get together again. And well, here I am texting you. lol let me know when you’re free_

 

God desperate much.

 

_X: Jillian, babe I know this is out of the blue but I’ve been thinking, we should try this again I really think we could work this time_

 

Must be an ex. Jesus, this is the exact reason why Erin doesn’t want to get anywhere near Jillian’s love life because she’s a player if she ever did see one. And Erin definitely doesn’t deal with hung up ex’s.

 

“Hey dollface, whatcha looking at?”

 

Erin nearly jumps out her skin, not having heard Jillian come back in. She’s leaning over Erin shoulder, looking at her own phone in Erin’s hand.

 

“No- nothing! I was just turning it off because, um it was distracting me with the noise and the lighting up and …” she trails off when she sees the small smile on Jillian’s face.

 

“Here.” Erin awkwardly passes her the phone.

 

“Why thank you for giving me my cellular device back,” she looks at the messages with a grimace.

 

“I wasn’t trying to be nosey. I swear.”

 

“No sweat, sweetheart. I get messages like these all the time.”

 

“And that’s the problem,” Erin mumbles.

 

“What was that,” she looks up from her phone.

 

“What? nothing.”

 

“Hm,” Jillian furrows her eyebrows, “none of them will be hearing back from me anyway.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Because I’ve got my eye on someone in particular,“ Jillian gives a wink and walks away, leaving Erin flustered and aggravated.

 

Holtzmann always plays like this but never actually _does_ anything to prove she's being serious and it’s so annoying. Erin swears Jillian loves sending mixed signals. She says thing like that but has women texting her phone _(a woman from last night for god’s sake!)_ asking her to hook up.

 

 

_________________

 

 

Erin’s so confused when it comes to Jillian, she goes to Abby. She’s both Erin and Holtzmann’s best friend so Erin hopes Abby will have some insight on how to better understand Jillian.

 

“She’s just so frustrating!” Erin’s pacing around Abby’s bedroom, her fingers pinching her eyes while she flails her other hand about.

 

“She makes dumb innuendos and flirts with me--she even told me-- looked me directly in the eye-- and said she had her eye on someone in particular! God!” Erin flops down on Abby’s bed and looks to her left, “please help.”

 

Abby chuckles, “well I’ve known Jillian for a few years now and I can attest that she’s a bit of a casanova with the ladies,” Erin groans and Abby holds up a finger, “but when she actually likes someone she’s very sweet and caring. She remembers things other people wouldn’t and is always trying to impress them… sound familiar?

 

Erin thinks back to when Holtzmann had given her the swiss army knife because she wanted to perfect her gun. And how Jillian listened to her rant about getting slime and then made Erin a gadget to protect her from it. The fortune cookies too. Erin thinks she mentioned her love for them so offhandedly while she was in the middle of munching on one but Jillian still remembered and forces poor Bennie to stuff the bag full.

 

Erin sighs, “okay but, she has women calling her phone and… stuff! She can’t be serious about this if she’s still casanova.. _ing_ the ladies!”

 

“Well, maybe that’s because she doesn’t know if _you’re_ serious about it? All she’s said about it is that you’d probably have a crush on her, like how all the queer girls do. Which I’m sure was a joke by the way. She probably thinks her affections are one sided, hon.”

 

Oh God. Of course Jillian thinks it’s one sided! Erin’s never gave an inch on revealing her feeling towards Holtz. Erin’s been standoffish and rolls her eyes constantly when Jillian flirts with her. So of course she doesn’t think Erin felt the same way. God she really need to talk to Jillian.

 

“... Yeah you do.”

 

“I said that out loud?”

 

“Yep, but do it in the morning. Let these revelations sit with you for the night and if you still feel the same talk to her. Bright and early.”

 

“Right that sounds reasonable. Abby, thank you.” Erin hops up from the bed, ready to leave but dives back in to give Abby a hug.

 

Abby gives her a bright smile. “You’re welcome, always happy to help the people I love.”

 

_________________

 

It’s six in the morning and Erin’s already showered and changed into today’s outfit. She didn’t get a good night's sleep, she’s been worried on what she’ll say to Jillian and how Jillian would react to what she has to say.

 

She knows Holtz is already up, having heard the low (thank god) sound of The Rolling Stones singing the lyrics _I’ll never be your beast of burden_ through speakers.

 

Erin walks up the flight of stairs to Holtzmann’s lab only to find no Jillian and one Patty Tolan seated in the center of the room.

 

“Hey, Patty. What are you doing up so early?”

 

“Holtzy woke me up at the ass crack of dawn and told me she had something to show me then disappeared for ten minutes.”

 

Erin bobs her head, “oh okay. You know when she’ll be back?”

 

“Nope.” Patty looks up from the book she has in her hands, “what are _you_ doing up so early?”

 

“Oh I was just gonna ask Holtz something, nothing that can’t wait though.” Erin turns to leave the lab but stopped by Patty’s voice.

 

“Is this about Holtzy's feelings for you?”

 

Erin’s mouth drops, “feelings? For me?”

 

Patty chuckles, “anyone with two eyes can tell, baby.”

 

Erin rushes over to wear Patty’s sitting, puts her hand over her mouth then quickly moves it under her neck “okay, but like, how do you _know_?”

 

“Erin, she talks about you constantly, I think she talks about you more than she talks about the proton packs. And you _know_ those are her babies,” Patty give her a lopsided grin, “and she tries to improve those already impressive gadgets for you, builds _new_ _gadgets_ just for you. It’s actually pretty obvious.”

 

Patty looks towards the doorway and Erin follows her gaze when she hears something heavy being dragged across the lab floor. ”Speak of the devil…”

 

“Look what I found on my way to get some pieces to upgrade Patty’s proton gun!” Holtzmann’s smiling widely at the ground, struggling to move the heavy…?

 

“Is that a car engine,” Patty asks incredulously.

 

Jillian brushes her hands off and places them on her hips, turning her smile on Patty. “Sure is. Dragged this baby all they way here from my dumpster spot. It was just sitting there, screaming my name.”

 

Oh god, Erin finds her the most attractive like this. Talking about the things she loves with no ounce of care for how she must sound. And Jillian furrows her eyebrows when she looks in Erin’s direction. Probably wondering why she’s in the lab this early.

 

“Come help me with this my darling Patty.” She bends down like she’s ready to pick the heavy chunk of metal up.

 

“That can wait Holtzy, I think Erin has something to ask you.” Patty looks between them and smiles. “Bye!”

 

Erin leaps up out of her seat, “no! Patty, what the-” She needs more information before she just comes out and asks if Holtzmann _really_ likes her.

 

Jillian takes her phone out a plays a song then sidles up to Erin, “is that so?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What about?”

 

“I-I think-” Jesus, she can’t do it. What if Jillian doesn’t feel the same way. What if Erin’s just projecting.

 

“Nothing. Nevermind.” Erin turns to run away, get away from the rejection she’s sure is coming.

 

Jillian grabs her arm before she gets too far. “No, what is it Erin?”

 

“I-were you being serious? The other day? When you said you had your eye on someone?”

 

“As a heart attack,” Holtzmann says as she leans her elbow on the table.

 

“Were you, um, talking about-”

 

Michael jackson’s soft voice crooning _do you remember the time_ dimmers when a text comes through Jillian’s phone and Erin can see the big red X on the screen.

 

“Ugh. Just forget it.”

 

“No,no no. I’m shutting it off now, Sorry.” Erin can tell she’s being sincere and that she has Jillian’s full attention now. She doesn’t know if that’s more or less nerve racking.

 

Erin takes a deep breath, Better to rip the band aid right off, “Were you talking about me when you said… that?”

 

Jillian grins then chuckles, “Erin.”

 

Oh God she’s made a mistake. Jillian wasn’t talking about her at all. All the times Jillian flirted with her weren’t serious she should’ve guessed as much.

 

“Y’know what? Forget I even said anything.” Erin smiles tightly.

 

“Erin, I was. Talking about you. I thought I made that obvious.” Jillian’s brow is furrowed, “Though I wasn’t too sure on if you wanted me to be talking about you.”

 

Erin’s breath hitches in relief but she just can’t help asking, “is that why you have different numbers texting you all the time?”

 

Jillian looks genuinely embarrassed. “Yeah, sorry about that. All in the past, promise.”

 

“Past, really? What about the girl that calls you _Jill,”_ Erin’s voice gets nasally in an impression of a woman’s voice she has no idea actually sounds.

 

Jillian winces but moves closer to Erin. “That was an extremely bad call on my part and totally in the past.

 

“Extremely,” Erin repeats.

 

“Mhm.” Jillian moves to unfold Erin’s crossed arms from her chest. She looks up to see if it’s okay before placing her hands on Erin’s hips.

 

“So... you have feelings me?”

 

“I do,” Jillian nods.

 

Erin smiles in relief, “good. That's great because I have feelings for you too… God we sound like teenagers.”

 

Jillian sniggers, “another one to add to my growing army.”

 

Erin laughs a little nervously, “so does this mean we’re, I don’t know. Dating?”

 

“Do you want us to be?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then we are, ” Jillian smiles brightly before leaning in, her mouth close to Erin’s but she’s moving slowly, like she wants to give Erin a chance to change her mind.

 

Right, like she’s thinking anything near that. So Erin kisses her and her heart stutters because Jillian’s kissing her back, soft and sure.

 

And God, Jillian’s _so_ _sure_ of herself. It comes through in her kisses, in the way she holds Erin. Like now that she’s got confirmation that her feelings aren’t one sided there’s nothing stopping her. Now Erin knows why she got dubbed as casanova by Abby.

 

Jillian backs them up against the table and continues to kiss her so thoroughly Erin has to grip it for support. But one smooth motion from Jillian has Erin on the table itself. Erin's legs spread easily and Jillian’s nestles in between them, her hands moving from Erin’s waist to grip her thighs.

 

Jillian kisses down her throat, underneath her jaw and Erin can’t keep her hands from wandering. She touches every part of Holtzmann she can reach, her hair, her neck, her chest, her back. And she knows they need to slow down because they’ve barely been a thing for less than five minutes and Jillian’s already got her pushed up on a table with Holtzmann’s hands gripping her ass, pulling Erin’s body towards her front.

 

When Erin feels one of Jillian’s hands slip under the waistband at the back of her jeans she reluctantly pulls back.

 

“Jillian, Jillian-” Erin pushes at her shoulders, “Holtz we need to- _-stop_.”

 

Holtzmann pulls back with her eyebrows furrowed, like she’s never been told to stop, not when she’s doing this at least. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t want our first time to be on your lab table!”

 

“Right, women seem to have a problem with that,” Jillian looks pensive.

 

“You’ve done this before,” Erin screeches.

 

“Once or twice?”

 

“Ugh, move,” Erin shoves her lightly. Jillian laughs and helps her down from the table, “and it won’t be happening a third time.”

 

“You know, I like a woman who takes charge,” Holtzmann gives a wink.

 

“Then you’re gonna love me,” Erin deadpans.

 

“Hmm..” Jillian hums and turns around to play with her phone until Erin hears the opening lines of Rhythm Of The Night.

 

“Ah. Remember when I first danced for you,” Jillian asks, looking nostalgic.

 

“ _For_ me?”

 

“Honestly Gilbert,” Holtzmann rolls her eyes, “you really couldn’t guess I was flirting with you?”

 

“No! How would I know that you _dance_ to show your interest in someone?”

 

“Well, I am. Very interested.” Holtzmann moves closer so she can wrap her arms around Erin’s waist.

 

“Yeah we’ve established that with you pushing me up onto a table not five minutes into our relationship.”

 

“Huh, relationship. I like the sound of that. We’re in a relationship.” Jillian gives a blinding smile, her dimples on full display.

 

“That we are.”

 

“Girlfriends.”

 

“Who fight ghosts.”

 

“Ghost Girlfriends!”

 

“...No Holtz, that would suggest we’re girlfriends who are ghosts.”

 

“Right, I’ll work on it.”

 

“You do that sweetie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from Kali Uchis Only Girl. Give it a listen, it's great. Plus I basically listen to Michael Jackson's Remember The Time all throughout writing this. I have no idea why but hey, to each his own right?


End file.
